New Year's surprises
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: Tsuna is alone in Vongola headquarters at a very important time of the year. Unknowingly, he is going to find himself in for a lot of surprises…1827 fluff!


MOOOOOO~~~ I'm alive and gawking!!! *laughs* Anyways, I guess this could count as…a parody fic? I dunno. Anyways, I've been watching a lot of funny videos on youtube yesterday. It was Reborn, drawn in all different styles of anime art. Haha.

There was another one with Reborn characters subbing for the charaters in Ouran, Haruhi, Lucky Star, Bleach, Sailor Moon, and more animes…so funny.

Anyways. This fic is…weirdly written. The idea just came to me. Well, there were no ideas at all. I was just aimlessly writing and it came to be like this.

Sigh, What I do for Reborn….

Anyways.

Summary: Tsuna was alone in Vongola headquarters at a very important time of the year. Unknowingly, he is going to find himself in for a lot of surprises…1827 fluff!

Rating: Eh…rated T for the ending. Otherwise, it'd be K or K+. But no, the fic is rated T for some sexual implications. Haha…

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? You probably all know this already. I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. If I did, the anime would have been FULL of 1827 already. Hehe…not that it doesn't already…!!

Notes: I get bored and write. When I write, it's all going to be crack.

Warning: Lots of bad grammar mistakes, sentence structure errors, and epic failures. But other than that, there's no other warning.

Onward HO!

Happy New Years everyone!!

* * *

Tsuna cringed. Nothing in hell would have been able to make him twitch so violently.

So…what the hell?

He sighed and went back to work. More hell for him, he thought. The more work he had to do, the more cringing he would have to subdue. Man, on days such as this…a nap would have been really nice…

…except the fact that he could not.

He cursed silently—a habit picked up from his self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Hayato—he had threatened Tsuna to call him by his name. That was just a big mess. Tsuna twitched some more. That day, he had threatened Hayato to call him by his name. Being Gokudera, he refused immediately…blabbing and mumbling about 'disrespect'.

Tsuna had already been used to Hayato's respect for him, and yet…

…he still could not accept that.

Tsuna sat on his comfortable—yet uncomfortable chair. Comfortable—it was cushy…and soft. Uncomfortable—he had to sit there almost every single day. Man, talk about the lack of variety.

He had spoken to Reborn earlier on about changing his chair and the furniture around the room. Being him, he refused. After complaining about the lack of variety, Reborn decided to end this conversation by hitting him on the head—with Leon.

The infant walked away after that.

Tsuna rubbed the sore spot on the backside of his head where Reborn had just smacked him. Talk about violence. Even after all these years of being the tenth Vongola Mafia boss, the stubbornness just would not cease—at least not for Reborn, anyway.

Tsuna sighed once more. Looking glumly at the disgustingly huge amount of paperwork he had on his table—Reborn came in just a while ago, telling him he had to get these paperwork done before sundown. Tsuna winced at the harsh treatment.

Maybe he can push it away…just for today—maybe reborn will forgive him…just a little.

He tensed up.

God, what might Reborn do when he found out that Tsuna had been slacking off?

No. Bad idea. No way. He's not taking risks with Reborn.

Grabbing the first sheet on the right-hand side of his table, he began to read the contents.

Tsuna squinted at the words.

He tapped his head with his pencil.

He scratched his chin.

Nope.

He understood absolutely NONE of the words written.

He leaned back into his seat. Reborn will understand…

…or not.

Tsuna sighed again—this time, a lot louder.

What's happening to him?

Tsuna looked back at the paper he just looked over.

Meh. Who cares.

He took his pen and scribbled something on it.

"Do…not…understand…a…thing."

He wrote what he spoke…or rather, he spoke what he wrote.

Whipping the pen off the page, he nodded in approval of the great work he had done to this page.

Smiling, he proceeded to the next one on the pile. This was going to be easyyyyyyyyyyy…..

…until Reborn had smacked him again.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

* * *

Tsuna had cautiously avoided Reborn's lecture by slipping away at the last moment. Reborn must have noticed though. He chuckled nervously to himself. He knew Reborn knows. He smiled timidly. Reborn must have noticed that he was taking on a considerably large amount of work…

…ever since he came back.

He sighed, probably for the millionth time that day.

He looked around and saw no one in the halls. Everyone was either at home, mission or…

...was there another reason his guardians were not around?

He looked at his hands.

He was pathetic. He was the only one who did not go home to celebrate New Years.

He was the only one who asked to stay in Vongola headquarters. Reborn had momentarily agreed, but even him—the great Reborn—didn't know what Tsuna was thinking.

Tsuna sighed once more.

There was just a few more hours until sundown. Tonight is New Year's Eve. Even if he wanted to go back, he knew he wouldn't make it.

He strolled down to the main hallway and exited to main room…

…and it was standing right in front of him.

The door. That door.

He twisted to knob and opened the door. The huge gush of wind came thrashing his way, meeting his face. He closed the door and wrapped his warm hand around his body.

No. Much too cold.

He slipped on his jacket and left.

The door closed with a clank.

* * *

Breathing in hard, he stepped inside. It sure was cold outside. He smiled. He was finally home. Home in his mansion. In Italy. Not Japan. Italy.

Removing his shoes, he noticed there were a lot of shoes around, piling up on the floor before him. Did Reborn invite guests over?

Moving his hand towards that sore spot on his shoulder, he walked gingerly towards his living room.

Maybe he'll have a cup of hazelnut coffee. And some home made—

He paused at his thoughts. Home-made? The guilt was welling up inside of him.

He should have been home, celebrating New Years with him family.

His mom would have cooked some really delicious food, placing it on the table before him, telling him that he could eat as much as he can. Of course, Bianchi-san would have been there too, serving her…poison cooking…which in her case, would have been food—made with love. He smiled bitterly at the memories. Hayato would have been yelling at Yamamoto for what ever, Fuuta would have been cheering because it IS New Years, Yamamoto would just be smiling, as always, Ryohei-nii-san would have been shouting something along the lines of EXTREMEly good food, Kyoko-chan will be giggling about her brother's enthusiasm. Haru…is probably laughing as well, considering everyone's happiness, Lambo…probably eating all the food, Mukuro and Chrome…will they come? He sighed at his mist guardian's habits. He'd probably cast some illusions and make everyone even happier. Chikusa and Ken is probably scowling. Ha-ha. Tsuna knows Ken will be. But Chikusa? He wasn't sure.

He sighed. He knew Hibari-san isn't coming for New Years. It would have been great though. He blushed when thinking about his cloud guardian. He knew he wasn't coming, so why bother wishing that he would?

He sighed and entered his living room.

He looked straight ahead.

He paused.

He rubbed his eyes.

He paused again.

Then he abruptly closed the door with a slam.

W-what's going on here?

He opened the living room door, calmly now.

He paused.

Staring at the scene in front him, he gawked in shock.

"E-everyone…?"

Fuuta spoke first.

"Tsuna-nii, since you weren't coming home for New Years, just as you didn't come back for Christmas, we thought we'd come to see you."

Tsuna continued gawking in shock.

"Tsuna! We have come to celebrate it with you this year."

H-hayato…

"Tsuna! It's going to be fun this year!"

Y-yamamoto…

"SAWADA! We are EXTREMEly happy to come."

Ryohei-nii-san…

"Tsu-kun! I've—"

Tsuna just fainted on the spot.

* * *

He woke with the smell of dinner, wafting his way.

Mom's home-made food…

"Tsu-kun! There's no time to sleep around! Dinner is ready!"

Mom…

"Tsunayoshi. Get up or I'll bite you to death."

His eyes gawked open.

HIBARI-SAN?!!

He got up instantly to find himself staring face-to-face with the cloud guardian himself.

"H-h-hibari-san?!!"

His cloud guardian twisted his head, looking away.

"We had to drag him," Hayato explained, "He was so stubborn. But he gave in."

"H-hibari-san…"

Tsuna's heart was speeding up. Who knew that Hibari was such an easy person to persuade?

His straight line for a mouth suddenly turned upward. The corners of his mouth suddenly twitched up and kept on going up.

"Hibari-san!"

Tsuna gawked in happiness.

"Thank you, everyone…"

He placed his hands on top of his heart. It felt so warm now…

* * *

"Uwa~! I feel so full!"

In truth, Tsuna didn't think that he ever ate so heartily. It had been…almost six years since he became the tenth.

He smiled at his memory.

Then it came dawned to him.

"Wait!"

Suddenly, all movement in the mansion stopped.

"Tsuna?"

He blushed.

"You all MUST stay here tonight. I mean…"

His reply shook him.

"Of course."

Tsuna's smile widened some more.

* * *

"Hibari-san?"

There was no reply.

"Hibari-san…?"

There was still not reply.

Tsuna sighed and left slowly. He was about to leave the hall when Hibari's door slid open.

"Yes?"

Tsuna twisted to face the man he was looking for.

"Uh…um…Hibari-san…"

"Yes?"

"Eh…um…Hibari-san…thank you."

Hibari's eye twitched. He glared at Tsuna as he shook in horror. "You woke me up from my nap to say _Thanks_?"

"Hiiiee!"

Tsuna wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of his life.

"Sorry!!!" He clasped his two hands together, as if praying, "I didn't mean it!"

He knew he was forgiven when he heard his cloud guardian sigh.

"What ever. If you wake me up again…"

"…you'll bite me to death…?"

Hibari glared at Tsuna some more.

"HIIIIEE!!"

He waved his hands up and down in nervousness.

"SORRY~!"

Hibari sighed once more. The herbivore just wouldn't give up, would he?

"What ever."

The door closed with a slam.

Tsuna sighed.

He wouldn't DARE to wake the sleeping carnivore up. If he did, he'd get bitten. TO DEATH.

A chill flew down his back.

"Psst…Tsuna…"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~!!!"

By far, that was the LOUDEST scream anyone's heard so far.

Tsuna turned around and found Yamamoto staring at him.

"Yamamoto…"

The door went sliding open with great speed.

"Herbivore…"

"HIIIIIEEEE~~!! Hibari-san!!"

"I'm going to bit you death now."

"NOOOO!!! Hibari-san!!!"

Hibari dragged the poor Tsuna into his room and slammed the door to a close, once again.

Poor door. Poor Tsuna.

Even though he is the Tenth, he'd still be cowering in fear of his cloud guardian's wrath.

Even after all these year of being with him, he _still_ did not grow accustomed to his cloud guardian's ways.

Yamamoto chucked.

Mission complete.

He snickered. He felt bad for Tsuna. But even though he did, his mission was to get Tsuna back together with Hibari once more. Not that they were apart, of course.

Tsuna was just too shy. Hibari, on the other hand, was too harsh.

He sighed at the past few years of seeing his boss and Hibari together. He sighed in comfort as he remember every single one of the times where Hibari had knowingly harassed—no—aroused Tsuna to no end…

…and had gotten away with it.

Still, poor Tsuna.

Yamamoto sighed once more.

"Have fun with Hibari, Tsuna."

* * *

While inside the room, Tsuna was confused and shocked. He is currently being held captive by his cloud guardian, in a very tight embrace.

Tsuna looked up at the sleeping face of his cloud guardian and sighed.

What was he going to do?

He sighed again.

Pausing to look at his cloud guardian once more, he stretched up and stroked a strand of Hibari's hair. The man stirred, but didn't wake up. Hibari probably knew that Tsuna was playing with his hair, and chose to let him get away with it. Not that he minded, of course.

Tsuna soon grew tired and nested his face into Hibari's hair. The sweet smell of peppermint still lingered on in his hair, even after all these years.

Tsuna had grown accustomed to the smell, which he loved to no end, and soon after, Hibari himself. He smiled cutely at Hibari's sleeping face and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

"You woke me up from my nap _again_, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Did you want to be bitten to death?"

"HIIIEEE!! Hibari-san~~!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am asking you a question which requires an answer."

"N-no, Hibari-san…"

Hibari's eyebrow rose in question.

"Then?"

Tsuna's face poofed up in smoke, red was covering all of his face.

"Y-yamamoto scared me…"

"And?"

"I..got scared…"

"And?"

"I screamed…"

"And…?"

"Woke you up…?"

"And…?"

"I'm going to get away with it…?"

"Nice try, Tsunayoshi. You are _not_ going to get away with waking me up…_again_."

"HIIIIE!! I'm sorry!!!"

"No, Tsunayoshi. _Sorry_ is not going to suffice."

"Hibari-san!! WAITT~~!!!"

A high-pitched scream could be heard all over the mansion. The followed by more screams.

* * *

Yamamoto winced in his room. What had he done?

He blamed Reborn.

Gokudera had threatened him to stop listening to Reborn's advice. But he just could not comply.

* * *

Nana smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Isn't this great?"

She heard that high-pitched scream once more.

"Tsu-kun is finally becoming a _man_!"

Iemitsu sighed, unable to find anything to say to his wife.

* * *

The very next morning, Tsuna woke up with a _very_ sore back. Not to mention, his butt is still numb from last night's _activities_, as Hibari would call them.

Tsuna sighed.

What I do for Hibari-san…what I do for him…

He paused to look at Hibari's content face.

…is all worth it…

Tsuna smiled once again.

* * *

I believe that 1827 is the BEST pairing there ever is. *laughs evilly*

Please comment and review! Please give criticism and feedback. I cannot force you to, but it would be nice if you were to review it. It would feel nice inside….at least for me.

I seriously need to improve.

Har har.

Happy New Years…

I know I update SLOW.

1827ness~~!!

It's like, the best. LOL

Anyways. I love Reborn soooo much. 1827 the best pairing EVER!

*cringe*

I still have to do my darned monologue…and my other story.

I feel like giving up on it though.

But oh well.

I know I suck.

I love Hibari.

Whatever…

Okay…

Bye bye~~


End file.
